Devils
by Cora Felix
Summary: Ele gemeu, como se estivesse saboreando uma fruta exótica, e estava. Lucy era exótica, porque era única. E ele tomaria aquela fruta exótica para si assim como Adão fez com a maçã.


**Título: **Devils

**Shipper: **Edmund e Lucy

**Classificação:** M

**Gênero:** Incesto

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>As personagens pertencem exclusivamente ao escritor C.S. Lewis.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora:<strong> Para Tay DS, que eu descobri ser a única pessoa importante o suficiente para me fazer escrever incesto.

* * *

><p><strong>Devils<strong>

Ela não queria, mas parecia que seus olhos tinham vontade própria, e foi com essa vontade que eles rumaram facilmente pela mesa que se estendia a sua frente e fitaram o par de olhos escuros e sérios que estava do outro lado. O rosto de Lucy queimou e ela o abaixou imediatamente com delicadeza, temendo que alguém presente no jantar percebesse seu desconcerto momentâneo.

Ele ainda estava a olhando. Ela conseguia até mesmo sentir aquilo. Como se as orbes negras pudessem vasculhá-la de todas as formas. Tiravam sua privacidade, tiravam seu sossego, e principalmente, tiravam sua razão.

Pois, por mais que Lucy tentasse ignorar aquilo, ela sabia o motivo real pelo qual ele estava a olhando.

Aquilo começara meses atrás, e a surpreendeu de imediato. O modo quase paternal que Edmund a olhava havia se modificado. A delicadeza de seus atos para com ela e o modo de ele abraçá-la havia se transformado, tendo se tornado mais pensado e menos delicado, pois era proibido.

E ela serecusava a entrar naquele jogo dele, pois era errado. E tudo o que era errado em Nárnia tinha algum preço, ela aprendera isso com os anos em que governou aquele lugar, e agora estava sofrendo a força da repressão ideal em seus próprios ombros. Você sente a necessidade de algo, mas sabe que nunca poderá saciar essa necessidade boba, no entanto, tão intensa.

Então você apenas tolera.

* * *

><p>Edmund escutava vagamente as conversas ao seu lado, mas seus olhos estavam atentos à garota a sua frente, que comia de cabeça baixa, mas parecia a cada segundo mais afastada mentalmente de tudo ali. Assim como ele. Ele não conseguiria dizer quem foi a última pessoa que tentara trocar palavras com ele, ou o que comera no último prato, sua atenção estava toda focada em Lucy.<p>

Em como os lábios vermelhos dela se mexiam quando ela mastigava a comida, ou quando a garganta dela fazia um leve movimento ao beber um pouco de água. Garganta esguia, com pele alva e sedosa. Ele não sabia se a pele ali era realmente sedosa, mas daria uma vida para correr os dedos por aquele lugar, ou até mesmo os lábios...

De repente um desconforto em seu baixo ventre o fez ficar alerta. Estavam em um lugar público, e mesmo que a imagem de Lucy estivesse sempre em sua mente, ele não podia deixar-se levar por pensamentos daquele modo. Sentia medo que alguém percebesse, ou até mesmo capturasse um olhar dele.

Então ele respirou fundo, tentando conversar um pouco enquanto a sobremesa era servida.

Lucy degustava uma torta doce de uma fruta silvestre que só nascia nos arredores de Nárnia quando sentiu novamente aquele olhar sobre si. Ela engoliu o pedaço da torta e tentou não cair na tentação novamente de olhá-lo, mas sabia que era inútil, e logo seus olhos azuis vagaram para Edmund.

Ele a observava com atenção, mas parecia mais imerso em seus próprios pensamentos do que atento à imagem que fitava diante de si. Ele carregava sempre essa expressão com ele em tempos de guerra, tempos em que ele parecia obrigado a tomar decisões sobre o futuro de todos ali, tempos em que ele era o rei Edmund, e não apenas Edmund, seu irmão.

Mas ele estava longe de ser apenas um irmão. Ao menos agora, naquele momento. O carinho inocente já havia dado espaço para algo estranho e inflamável entre eles e que precisava se contido. O Edmund que ela temia fitar estava longe de ser o Edmund que a seguira em seus primeiros anos de Nárnia, o Edmund que a deixara em escolas de Londres ou o Edmund que viajara com ela a bordo do Peregrino da Alvorada.

O sorriso malicioso que ele lhe deu quando Lucy voltou a fitá-lo apenas confirmou aqueles pensamentos.

* * *

><p>O jantar havia terminado. Susan e Peter foram diretamente para os próprios quartos, como sempre faziam, bem como alguns animais que estavam ali. A mesa foi ficando mais vazia à medida que as pessoas pediam licença e se retiravam. O castelo foi coberto por um silêncio acolhedor, o que mostrava que quase todos estavam dormindo. Menos ela.<p>

Edmund observou-a no momento em que ela pedira licença de um modo apressado, saindo da mesa e andando calmamente para fora do castelo, algo incomum para outros moradores ali perto, mas cotidiano para ela. Lucy gostava de ir ao bosque, sempre buscava a paz naquele lugar. As luzes eram sempre bonitas, e o ambiente acolhedor e delicado combinava perfeitamente com a personalidade dela.

Pois era isso que ela era. Delicada. Uma delicadeza que Edmund temia quebrar, mas que ele estava disposto a pagar o preço se ela desse de bom grado parte de sua essência.

Ele pediu licença aos últimos animais que estavam ali recolhendo o resto da prataria e das louças e se retirou calmamente do grande salão. Suas pernas o levaram de forma automática pelos mesmos lugares que ela momentos antes havia percorrido, e ele sentiu o frescor da noite, misturado levemente ao aroma delicado que ela emanava por onde passava. Respirou fundo e lambeu os lábios, como se estivesse apreciando o aroma de um banquete.

E estava. Mas era um banquete proibido. Eram filhos de Eva e Adão, mas Lucy não parecia nada como aquilo para ele. Para Edmund, Lucy representava a maçã. Um fruto proibido, mas bonito em sua mais perfeita e bela forma. E não havia serpente ali para tentá-lo, sua mente e o corpo esguio dela já faziam esse trabalho.

Demorou algum tempo até que ele a encontrasse. Seus pés foram em direção à grama fofa do fim do bosque, onde a silhueta harmoniosa estava recortada contra o céu incrivelmente estrelado, em sua glória de cores azuis escuras e roxas, a lua brilhava naquela noite, banhando o bosque com um manto prateado. Os vagalumes que brincavam entre as flores deixavam o ar mais cálido, e iluminavam de dourado os lugares por onde voavam.

Ao perceber que não estava mais a sós, ela virou-se, e não se surpreendeu quando o viu ali. Ela não sorriu, tampouco o repreendeu, mas Edmund percebeu que ela estava séria demais para um lugar tranquilo como aquele, fazendo um contraste peculiar permanecer ali.

Ela virou-se novamente, olhando com atenção o céu estrelado. De onde estava, podia sentir a brisa do vento bater em seu cabelo. Estava na parte descoberta do bosque, a parte final, que dava para um mirante peculiar, um lugar que muitos visitavam por gostarem de apreciar de vez em quando um belo pôr do sol. Mas ninguém ia ali pela noite. Era considerado perigoso, pois a grama ficava escura e você nunca sabia quando o chão ia acabar.

Menos Lucy, ela conhecia aquele lugar como a palma de sua mão.

Ela respirou fundo, soltando o ar vagarosamente pela boca.

- Por que está aqui?

A pergunta foi feita com pesar, como se ela tivesse dificuldade em abordá-lo, principalmente quando essa abordagem conduziria a algo mais delicado.

- Eu queria te ver.

Ele respondeu simplesmente, dando um passo à frente.

- Já não me observou demais no jantar?

Dessa vez a pergunta foi feita com um toque de irritação, mas tudo o que Edmund fez foi sorrir.

- Coisas belas sempre são boas de apreciar.

Ela virou-se para ele. Estava um pouco ruborizada. O cabelo levemente cacheado mexeu-se e caiu ao lado do seu rosto, emoldurando-o perfeitamente. Os lábios vermelhos estavam comprimidos, mas aquilo não fez o desejo de Edmund tomá-los diminuir.

- Eu não sou uma coisa, Edmund. Eu sou sua irmã.

- Sim... – ele voltou a se aproximar. – Você é. Infelizmente.

Ele parou em frente a ela. Ela ia afastar-se, mas ele correu delicadamente a mão forte pelo seu rosto, sentindo a pele sedosa e quente ali.

- Infelizmente?

Ela o questionou, sentindo-se insultada no mesmo momento.

- Sim, pois se não fosse, não demoraria a fazer isso.

Então os lábios carnudos dele estavam sobre os seus, deixando-a congelada em seu lugar, pela surpresa do ato, pela atitude dele e pelo calor estranhamente confortável que os lábios dele tinham.

Ela queria repeli-lo, afastar-se dele, parar aquela loucura, aquela insanidade, aquela quebra de regras de que tudo em Nárnia era perfeito. Mas seu corpo lhe traia à medida que Edmund pressionava o corpo dele ao seu. As formas se juntaram brevemente no momento em que ele abriu a boca, obrigando-a a fazer o mesmo. Lucy deixou-se ser levada pelo sentimento tentador do proibido, e pelo sentimento tentador que era senti-lo daquela forma. A língua dele invadiu sua boca calmamente, como se ele estivesse apreciando o gosto da boca dela, até achar a língua dela e buscá-la para que eles começassem a se conhecer de uma forma que ainda não se conheciam.

Ainda.

Quando as mãos dele pousaram na cintura fina e delicada, Lucy percebeu seu corpo se arrepiar, e aquilo lhe mandou uma mensagem de alerta. Não podia sentir aquilo. Simplesmente não podia...

Ela colocou as mãos no peito forte dele, afastando-o minimamente. As bocas se descolaram, mas ele não parecia concordar com as atitudes dela.

- Por que...

- Não podemos. É errado.

Ela se afastou dele, saindo de perto das árvores e apoiando o corpo em uma parede de pedra. Os vagalumes se afastaram com o movimento brusco dela, mas Edmund ainda conseguia ver os contornos dela por causa da luz da lua. A respiração dela estava descompassada, fazendo os seios subirem e descerem com o movimento. Ele sentiu sua boca salivar.

Ela conseguia sentir o olhar quase predador dele sobre si. Dessa vez ela não retribuiu o olhar, temendo as consequências que aquilo poderia acarretar. Focou as orbes claras em uma flor branca que estava a sua frente, mas logo a presença dele perto de si a deixou inquieta.

- Ora, Lucy... – ele voltou a ficar de frente para ela. – Às vezes, para fazer o que queremos, temos que quebrar algumas regras, não?

Ela o fitou, incrédula. O rosto dele estava pintado com um sorriso malicioso, mas as orbes dele poderiam queimá-la caso permanecessem em fogo e focadas nela como estavam.

- Isso... isso é ridículo, Edmund! Você está criando uma fábula para justificar seus atos!

Ela colocou a mão no colo, desviando os olhos dele para os seios novamente.

- Que seja...

Ele respondeu, ainda olhando para os seios dela. Mas logo depois voltou a olhar para ela.

- Eu sou o tipo de pessoa que não fica desejando algo por muito tempo. Normalmente perco o interesse ou mato minha vontade. Duvido que nesse caso eu perderia o interesse...

Ele se aproximou, seus lábios foram em direção ao pescoço alvo dela, depositando um beijo calmo e lascivo. Lucy afastou-se, mas isso apenas fez com que seu pescoço ficasse ainda mais exposto. Ele aproveitou-se do erro dela e sugou levemente a pele daquele lugar. Sedosa... como ele havia imaginado.

- Hum...

Ele gemeu, como se estivesse saboreando uma fruta exótica, e estava. Lucy era exótica, porque era única. E ele tomaria aquela fruta exótica para si assim como Adão fez com a maçã. A maçã era o fruto proibido para Adão, e Lucy era o seu fruto proibido.

- Edmund...

- Por Deus, Lucy, pare de fingir que não quer também.

Ele lambeu o pescoço dela, arrancando o primeiro gemido por parte dela.

- Deus... Deus não existe. Não nesse mundo. Eu conseguiria me desviar de tentações maiores se houvesse um poder maior...

- Então esqueça os poderes maiores. Entregue-se a mim, e aos seus demônios.

- Eu... eu não sei.

Ela já estava amolecendo nos braços dele, ele pressionou-a na parede e Lucy conseguiu sentir como ele a desejava. Ela não estava diferente, mas como poderia viver depois do que iria ocorrer naquele momento? Como teria fé em Aslan ou em alguma força superior se se entregasse tão facilmente aos seus demônios interiores?

Facilmente...

Aquilo soava até de forma irônica. Nada daquilo era fácil. Sentir as mãos decididas de Edmund percorrerem seu corpo, esperando apenas o aval para correr por locais mais abusados e de forma mais intensa, sentir os lábios dele experimentando a pele do pescoço dela, mordendo levemente seus lábios, sentir o olhar de desejo intenso praticamente a queimando. Nada daquilo era fácil. E ela já estava cansada de lutar contra tudo, principalmente contra o seu próprio desejo.

- Você quer. Eu sei que você quer. – ele sussurrou, já levantando o vestido dela. – Deixe-me saber disso. Diga isso em voz alta.

O dedo dele a encontrou com facilidade de Edmund praticamente salivou ao senti-la úmida entre as pernas. Lucy abriu a boca para protestar, mas quando ele pressionou ainda mais os dedos na parte sensível do sexo dela, ela deixou as palavras escaparem.

- Eu quero.

E foi o suficiente para ele. Foi o suficiente para que ele colocasse a lingerie dela para o lado, para que ele introduzisse o dedo dele no sexo úmido e apertado, sentindo as pernas dela trêmulas quando ele começou a mexê-lo ali. A boca dela abriu-se para receber a língua dele e ele não a deixou esperando.

As mãos masculinas correram livremente pelo corpo dela, agora buscando partes específicas. Ele achou o cordão do vestido dela, desatando o nó ali e deixando o corpete mais frouxo. O vestido caiu em volta das pernas dela quando Lucy mexeu-se, deixando-a nua, apenas uma lingerie delicada cobria o que Edmund desejava mais, e já sentia-se duro, e sua ereção já estava dolorida ao pensar que, naquela noite, ele saciaria um desejo que queria saciar em meses.

Ele mesmo retirou sua roupa, Lucy estava em estado de choque, luxúria e terror para fazê-lo. Ela apenas o observava com atenção, observava o corpo dele, que havia tomado forma durante os anos em que estava em Nárnia, observava o peito dele subir e descer, indicando que ele estava tão ofegante e ansioso como ela. Observava-o deslizar a lingerie dela pelas pernas trêmulas, ela sentiu o tecido a deixando, mas vagamente pensou que estaria nua completamente naquele momento, sua atenção estava voltada para a nudez de Edmund, que era algo belo demais até para o bosque em que estavam.

E ele se aproximou, e pressionou sua excitação no corpo dela para que aquilo aplacasse um pouco a dor, mas nada daquilo adiantou. Ele a queria completamente, e não pensou muito em pegá-la no colo. Leve... leve como pluma, delicada como pluma... quente como fogo. Ele pegou o seu próprio membro e direcionou para entrada dela, penetrando-a com um rápido e decidido empurrão no quadril.

Ela ia gemer, mas ele tomou a boca dela novamente, começando a movimentar-se ali. Ela sentia suas costas baterem na pedra áspera que compunha a parede, bem como seus cabelos agarrarem em galhos próximos, mas nada daquilo incomodava-a, estava tomada demais pela sensação de Edmund a invadindo para sentir qualquer desconforto.

Ela deliciava-se com os movimentos dele, assim como ele deliciava-se em senti-la finalmente. Senti-la apertá-lo, sentir as pernas delicadas e torneadas em torno de sua cintura, a cintura feminina em suas mãos, os seios pressionando o seu peito e os lábios buscando os seus enquanto ele a fazia dele em movimentos intensos.

Não pensavam muito nas questões anteriores, não pensavam que eram irmãos de sangue e coração, mas sim que eram um homem e uma mulher que se desejavam de forma irresistível. E se o que faziam os levaria para um mundo inferior, eles iriam de bom grado, pois assim poderiam sentir mais e mais vezes o prazer inenarrável de um corpo que chega ao êxtase, ela o abraçando mais fortemente, ele a pressionando uma última vez na parede.

Lucy sentiu a essência dele escorrer pela sua perna, mas não se importava muito com isso. Ele estava ali, alcançável. Eles finalmente quebraram a barreira do proibido e deram o primeiro passo para a insanidade. Um passo que poderia levá-los a um caminho sem volta. Certamente os levaria a um caminho sem volta.

Mas nada daquilo importava mais. Todas as incertezas foram destruídas. Pertenciam um ao outro. Desejavam um ao outro. E fariam companhia um ao outro, mesmo que para isso tivessem que pagar um preço razoavelmente caro.

Caro para os olhos de outros. Para eles, era até mesmo justo. Pois aquilo... aquilo podia ser uma liberação proibida de demônios interiores, mas o sentimento e a sensação que ambos compartilhavam se igualava ao paraíso.

A um grande, incomparável e irresistível paraíso.


End file.
